


Requiem for a Leaf on the Wind

by Jade_Sabre



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Gen, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-18
Updated: 2018-07-18
Packaged: 2019-06-12 11:21:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15338787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jade_Sabre/pseuds/Jade_Sabre
Summary: a farewell





	Requiem for a Leaf on the Wind

you have no home, no destination,  
no aim,  
only—  
  
the first rule is  
_don’t fuck over the group_  
but of course the first question  
is  
_who is the group?_  
and really what you mean is  
_don’t fuck people over_  
or, in other words,  
_be kind_ ,  
even to the ones who fuck you over,  
maybe especially to them, if they need it so much more than you  
the second rule is  
_don’t get fucked over_  
or  
_always be the one doing the fucking_  
(heh)  
don’t wait around for other people to screw you  
don’t hesitate to be generous  
above all  
don’t wait for the choice to be taken from you  
the third rule is  
_choose_  
life and everything in it  
or maybe it’s  
_claim what’s in front of you before it’s gone_  
because down the road isn’t assured  
and behind is—nothing  
and you are only  
here-and-now  
and life is only  
here-and-now  
but only if you  
take it  
  
and because you are kind  
and because you won't wait  
and because you _choose_  
you have landed here  
o drifter, o landless one  
and here you make your stand  
on a spit of frozen dirt  
you choose  
here and no farther  
you strike  
cursed blood and bile  
and the group might be fucked  
but at least they won’t be dead  
you hope  
  
  
it was a kindness—


End file.
